


Fantasies

by telperion_15



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's fantasised about kissing Sheppard in a lot of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch on LiveJournal.

Rodney’s fantasised about kissing Sheppard in a lot of places.

He’s imagined them sprawled across a bench in his lab, papers flying everywhere (although of course he’s removed his laptop safely from harm’s way first).

He’s thought about them making out in a puddlejumper, Rodney doing his best to distract as Sheppard tries to fly in a straight line.

And he’s even, in rare exhibitionist moments, pictured them in the middle of the gateroom, in front of the Stargate and in front of _everyone_ else. And if that scenario has more than slight overtones of the Hollywood ‘dip and kiss’, well, it _is_ a fantasy, after all.

But the one thing he’s never fantasised about, never even _contemplated_, is kissing Sheppard in Rodney’s own quarters. And more specifically, curled up on Rodney’s own _bed_, arms and legs entangled, lazily exchanging the kind of kisses that take Rodney’s breath away.

With hindsight, he can recognise why he’s never fantasised this. Such a thing is too real, too close to what he _really_ wants. The lab, the puddlejumper, the gateroom – those will never happen. Those fantasies are _safe_.

But this – this is close enough to the possibility of reality to be dangerous. This is the kind of fantasy that could derail his thoughts, make it impossible to concentrate when Sheppard is anywhere near him. The kind of fantasy that could result in Atlantis blowing up due to his carelessness.

Which, again in hindsight, is unfortunate. Because if the fantasy would result in the destruction of Atlantis, then the reality means that the entire Pegasus galaxy is probably doomed.

Reality (and Rodney’s rather closer to it than mere _possibility_ now) raises its head and looks at him then, an amused and slightly annoyed expression on its face.

“Not _boring_ you am I, Rodney?” Sheppard asks. “I’d _hate_ to think I was distracting you from more important things.”

In his mind’s eye Rodney can see the impending implosion of the galaxy, all the stars and planets and moons being sucked into nothing. But strangely, right now he doesn’t really care about that. He winds his arms around Sheppard again, and pulls him back down.

But just before the kissing resumes, he can’t help but pose a question.

“What’s your view on making out in puddlejumpers?”


End file.
